User talk:Crystal lucario
Hey wassup. I saw the way you pwn'd that b*tch, FyreNWater with Force Palm. xD Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 21:48, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :... '>.> ::What is wrong? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 21:51, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :::Random ::::Me? >.> Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 22:01, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :::::NO RLY?!?!?!? ::::::If you don't want to talk, that's fine. Jerk... >.> Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 22:23, 17 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I was busy... :::::::::With what? You could've ignored the "new messages" division class and kept working. DURRR! LOL Jk but srsly. ಠ_ಠ Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 23:04, 17 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Being la-z :::::::::::I'm lazy too. ಠ_ಠ Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 00:26, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::LULZ! You got banned at SmashWiki... Good times :::::::::::::LOLZ! You left Smash Wiki. Can I ask you something? What was it liek before teh merge? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 16:25, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::The pages were paved in gold! There was no spammers! It was teh awesome! :::::::::::::Gold? Man, I wish I was there to see it. ಠ_ಠ Btw your sig isn't working. I'll permit that image of Lucario if you'd like to make one. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 02:12, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I know my sig is messed... I'll make a new one later... ::::::::::::::::Hay dood. Online, is your name C~LOS? If it is, we've brawled before. @@ Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 21:15, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Uhhh... no... no it is not... :::::::::::::::::::Do you go online? @@ Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 21:30, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Not often, what is you friend code? :::::::::::::::::::Mah friend code be 2922-0551-3478. What be urs? @@@@@ Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 05:18, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::3694-9663-8206 :I'll add you sometime today. :) Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 11:21, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::I'd add you now if I wasn't just that lazy... Whats Going On? Fryster1997 :Nmu OH BOY!!!1one!1 Thanks! I'll register you nao. My MK Wii friend code is 2535-5122-7302. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 20:03, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :Eeeeeerrrrr... Idk what mine is I'll find out later ::Okey dokey pokey. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 11:14, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :::Indeed... ::::usRSzuKQ2Mw Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 20:04, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :::::YESH! :::::You know about the awesome badness of teh Street Fighter cartoon? :D Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 16:21, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::YESH! ::::::::Ohoho, this is delicious! Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 21:45, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::C3RJixZ2T04 YOU GOT MCROLLED! :::::::oHg5SJYRHA0 YOU GOT RICKROLL'D! Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 23:49, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::F2NgBa_2Azk YESH! YESH! YESH! YESH! YESH! YESHYESHYESHYESHYESHYESHYESH! :::::EW2oxZpAOMc YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY: ALL TOASTAS, TOAST TOAST! :D ::::Tisi is getting... weird :::You're my new friend. :) Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 16:26, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::YESH! Lulz... :::Am I your friend? :D Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 23:06, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Yes. Dood let's Brawl, meet u on in 4 seconds! ::K bro Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 23:11, 24 November 2008 (UTC) HAI Hello :) Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 14:28, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :Sorry I ditched you when we was Brawling, Mes had to go... ::It's ok, bro. :) How are you? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 22:10, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :::Errrr... fine... You were owning me, I need to practice again, everyone near me is horrible at it... We was lagging bad during the Link vs. Toon Link battle lol :lol I've been practicing as well. How was your Thanksgiving? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 18:06, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ::Lol, I'm not hungry anymoar... Ehhh... you know good... wish there was some snow though... *Anger* :LOL My dinner was grrreat! There is some snow over here, but not that much. By the way, my ban from smash wiki is over. We can talk there nao. http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif[[User:Blue Ninjakoopa|Blue]] Ninjakoopa http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif 04:03, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ::Ok. Hai der. Blue Ninjakoopa 16:11, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :Sup? ::How are you? Blue Ninjakoopa 20:25, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :::Fine, busy. I got SSU, Pwning as Metaknight is awesome. ::::Awesome! I got it too. I'm still on "Revenge of Meta Knight" lol Blue Ninjakoopa 21:30, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Lol, the arena and helper to hero are too hard >.< ::::::Tell me about it. How was your Christmas? Blue Ninjakoopa 03:02, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Good, fattening, lol :::::::::Happy New Year! :D Blue Ninjakoopa 07:34, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::BAM! 2009! FTW! YESH! It's the weekend! I'll be able to halp you nao! :D Blue NinjakoopaTalk 22:35, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :Ur alive! I was bored, stupid snowdays... Infobox troubles Hi CL. I found a flaw in the ability infobox. Where it should say "appearance", and have a description of how Kirby looks with the ability, it somehow says "First appearance". So to fix this, I was thinking we could change the section that says "Appearance" to "Games" and change "First Appearance" to just plain "Appearance". Do you agree? EmptyStar 21:46, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :Agreed, you go for the articals, I'll do some and the template. ::That's the spirit. ;) EmptyStar 22:36, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :::Too late now >.< Yeah, sure. Now isn't a good time though-- I have midterms. But I'll get this done when I can. EmptyStar 13:30, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :K great ::Yay! Lets try out a test. Show me a pic from Air Ride. It can be from any course. After that I'll see if they're good enough. EmptyStar 22:10, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::I like the way they look, but the first is a bit too small. Can you try uploading one that's a tad bigger? Oh, and the second one is great, btw. EmptyStar 21:22, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :::That's much better. If you could gets scans like that for the rest of the levels, I could use them for the pictures that go in the infoboxes. EmptyStar 01:47, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :As it turns out, we only need the Air Ride courses. If the only ones that were in the manual were Fantasy Meadows, Magma Flows, and Frozen Hillside (which you already uploaded), then I guess you're done. EmptyStar 14:59, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::If you wouldn't mind, yes. Sorry I haven't replied lately, something came up. EmptyStar 17:35, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Siggy test Hello Sorry. I just got promoted to administrator on GT Wiki. I feel really bad not helping you out at Nitrome Wiki, and I'm terribly sorry. I'm going to contribute, I'm just lazily random. Are we still best pals? Blue NinjakoopaTalk 16:41, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :Course were plas, everyones just weirded out cuz u wer all like gone. And Ima little slow GT means...? Oh, Grand Theft Auto? ::Gran Turismo! :D Blue NinjakoopaTalk 20:15, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :::Ah, yes... ::::ily Blue NinjakoopaTalk 20:46, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Ily? ::::::I lurb you. Blue NinjakoopaTalk 22:14, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Ah now I get it, I lurb you too. SIGGY! http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif[[User:Blue Ninjakoopa|Blue]] Ninjakoopa http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif 00:01, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :And quite the siggy it are. I'm banned From SW for a week, so I'll be at the wikis you are at mar often. =) http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 16:31, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :SmashWiki? You went back? Ok- wait, *confused*. Anyways that's great news! ::I'm prolly not going back. C. Hawk continues to bully me, and I'm tired of it. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 04:45, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :::They never liked me there. :( ...Ah whatever... ::::I feel the same way. (>;~;)> http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 15:40, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :::::ROFLCOPPTER! Hi Crystal Lucario! :D :D :D :D It's me, Brittonbubba! Your friend from Pikmin Wikia! Brittonbubba :Yo Brit! ::Hello, Crystal Lucario! I have showed up, surprise! 01:09, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :::Hey NB! Don't expect special privlidges cuz I'm an Admin :P NOE Don't talk to the Blue Faggot (the blue blur). He's only a dumbass trying to get you banned. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 17:30, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :Okeydokey? ::YESHY DOKEY! http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 01:46, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :::YESH! You know I'm just like one of those bald eagles you see on Discovery Channel. Beautiful to look at. But start a fight and I'll use my razor sharp talons to rip your f****** eyes out!!!>:) Brittonbubba :::i r cold@@@ http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 03:38, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Ha, I live in MN, don't tell me about cold... :P And Brit I don't know what ur saying :::::Wait why are you are cold? Huh??? Who are you, and what do you want? You said something about my name, and Aura Sphere. Do you not like my name or something? Well too bad. That is my official Wiki name, and also my name on this other website. And I swear I'm not trying to copy you if that's what you think. I've never even heard of you before you wrote on my talk page. And Aura Sphere to you too. --The Muffin Lucario says "Boo to signatures," 20:04, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Oops.... Oh... Oops. Sorry about that. I just get angry really fast... Lucarios RULE!!! --The Muffin Lucario says "Boo to signatures," 00:52, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Ok Hmm... Maybe it is. Bye. --The Muffin Lucario says "Boo to signatures," 04:36, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :Cake... ::YESH! http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 03:11, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :::Too bad itsa lie... ::::I burned it with my las0r. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 01:42, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Gasp GLaDOS Hi. --The Muffin Lucario says "Boo to signatures," 20:26, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :Hi i r cold@ hi http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 20:30, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :Y r u cold? ::It's been snowing the past few weeks; about a little over a month. And can you see the archive box? http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 16:30, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :::It's been snowing sience November here :P and -20 degrees yay Minnesota! And which one? Hai der, crys! I'm back! It's Teh Blue scrub Blur! And i'm just asking if you really do hate me. BNK said you do, so I was just wondering. If you do hate me, just ask yourself "what have I done to you?" Anyways, i'm just saying hi and i'm hoping you can come by and visit smashwiki some time! Seeya! ~Teh Blue Blur~ ' 17:22, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :Why Hullo Blue, IDK... wait he went back again? When will he realise he's gonna get perma-banned there... ::*GASP*Noooooo! I can't belive it? Why you? AAAUUUGG! This is so annoying... Well, I guess i could help out here... I havn't really played many Kirby games, but i know a bit about 'em... Anyways, Is it true? Do you ''really ''HATE ME??. Oh, and a hint, it begins With "N" And rhymes with "NOE!"! Anyways, seeya around. (Well, not in real heh...) ~Teh Blue Blur~ ' 10:48, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, and do you mean that BNK's never on SW? 'Cos he's always on. Calling me a troll 'cos he thought i was "Egging me (him) on). He's had like 2 bans while you weren't there. Although i'm kinda thinking "Do i try to make peace with BNK and his pals, or ignore..." And it seems to be failing at teh mo'. ',',',',',',',,',',', I need to understand that he's like, got a really short fuse... And i think that when you read words, you hear them differently to how they're said, and thats whats happening with me and BNK. '~Teh Blue Blur~ ' 10:54, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Uhhh... :::::some friend you are, believing this idiot.... http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 'Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 03:58, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::People please settle this elsewhere, I know I can trust BNK but, my brain is confused... Uhhh... Need chocolate... :::::::I love you. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 11:40, 10 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::You're like the brother to me who is cooler than my brother... :::::::::Same here! (>^_^)> http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 18:57, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :(\__/) :(='.'=) :(")_(") Woot random bunny Ftw! : :LOL! http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 20:16, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ::ROFLCOPTER I'm a Newb Hello Crystal Lucario, I'm SapphireKirby777. Can you tell me what I may need to do? I'm a newbie and I need to know what to do. Your name was the first I saw, so I wanted to hear from you what I should do. If this offended you, I'm sorry. SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 17:41, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, Oh, Oh, I know, I know, I know some great abilities. Bomb+Balloon= Balloon Bomber (Ability). Kirby wears a skull mask simalar to Balloon Bomber's. Press B and he '''''will turn into a Balloon Bomber. Spark or Plasma+Balloon=Static Balloon. Like Balloon only with elctricity. Maby balloon bomber wil look like this: Greets Bhuysman Yeah SmashWiki is sorta rough, but I can get used to it. Oh, and I'm not leery just to point things out. Hah, a counterexample! SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777'-.-]] 13:54, 23 February 2009 (UTC) SIGGY http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 03:45, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :Lol. Ha, I keep meaning to show these to you: That's # 5 Click TheWax's name for the others :P ::lol. y so srs? http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 17:01, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :::i say we kill- the batman Yesh! Donkey! Brittonbubba ^___^ omfg ty!!!!1 http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 22:22, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :What? ::Thank you. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 00:18, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::Errr... why? ::::For the image and stuff. And for being such a trusted contributor! http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 16:31, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Yayz! And what image now... Ima little slow so be kinda clear ::::::lol the DINNER http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 00:26, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Oh yeh lol, pwnsmness :::::::::owdedlol http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 01:59, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::RICK ROLLD! not rickrollin I swear ::::::::::::Not again!!! XD http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 23:49, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::XDDDDDDDDDD Thanks Thanks for editing the thing about the ring. I am the person that have written it. Sorry for the wrong spellling i don´t speak full english. I wil try to improve the article. :Hey, I'll help a present I have made it myself so i hope you like it. greets Bhuysman. (If you don´t get it sears for Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew on wikipedia.) :Why thanks thats very cool :P Hey How are things going over here? I'll be moar active this weekend, and hopefully I can update the main page. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 01:45, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :Fine, some spam, the usual. That's great! :P problem Hi i just want to ask why User:Sonic56196/Journal Of A Kirby Lover stands on the list of stubs. I also have found a picture from Kirby rainbow resort in a article (zoos) and i don't now were i must report it. Greets BHuysman. :Ty Hi Blue hi Chrys.I didn't know you guys liked kirby. :Yeh we is like admins and crap... omfg it has been 4evr <333 ye ive bin cot up @ smashwiki but i dont rly plan on contributin thar no moar cos im alwaez getin b& for notin nd its rly annoyin http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 16:03, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :wut iz w/ teh nw styl of tpin BNK??? Lulz, anyway, they hate you there >.< My question What did you mean with "Try and limit yourself a little"? It's-a me, BrawlFan181! hey bro Read pls. and get an allisbrawl account so we can talk about smash related stuff there lol. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 23:08, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :Yeh and, gimme a link I = Too busy too look (Allisbrawl) You and me need to battle again. ::herelol http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 23:52, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :::By busy, I meant lazy- You. Me. Brawl? ::::...Dood? I'm not you guys' mother What the hell is everyone doing? EmptyStar doesn't want to do the to-do list and is ignoring me, and idk about the rest. ----, man. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 05:25, 21 April 2009 (UTC :My computer's busted I'm at the library now *Grumble* FIX DANG IT!!! Hiiiii!! Hi there! Im DragoonRider!(DRider 4 short)Im a friend of Blue Ninjakoopa! I was hoping if we could be friends cause well... I just in big need of a friend and you seem really cool and a nice guy! I m glad to meet you! User:DragoonRider DRider User talk:DragoonRider Talk fix your pc yet? We need you. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 01:18, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Back in buisness, I'm busy now so I'm just announcing muh return but, I'll be back tonite. ~~ Hey there HI :HAI! Um Are you the one who blocked the Kirby Wii page? If your not, the n who did? Baecuese I'm a Sysop of Kirbyology, in fact, I created it,and I tryed to edit it ! KirbyBabyCakes :Too much vandalism, if you got a news I'll unblock it... hi@@@@@@@@ This is my IP address from school (too lazy to log in LOL). How are things holding up? 16:02, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :;_; I wanna halp but, my computer is too slow... ::It's alright. You can take a break if you want, at least until you get a better computer. ◕‿◕ http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 22:12, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :::You should see youtube for me. It is like a slideshow ;_; I'm baaack! Got new computer! Yay! :Yayz! ::W00t! Greetings... --'KirbyFan(talk•blog• • )' 22:51, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Where you at? ? http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 01:27, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :Somethin' came up I'm back... ::Hurry and update the Super star arena! http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 19:56, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :::Mkay. Sig Like my sig?-- 01:50, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :You made it? Yes..it took me two long minutes! Yes I didn't spend alot of time on it!-- 02:37, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Not bad, but what if you made the Freak is GameFreak Maroon? I'll try that out.-- 14:57, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Cool. OMGZ VOTE CRYS FOR ADMIN!!!! Siggy! http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 02:25, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Siggy! Siggy!?-- 15:22, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Siggy! So Blue long time no talk, sup? Oh see that looks better, eh, Game? Yeah, it looks a lot better. Thanks for the suggestion.-- 15:52, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Ur welcome. ohai Hey man. I've been doing fine. Not much has happened, but I am banned permanently from SW lol. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 20:27, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :What this time? ::Shadowcrest went full douchebag and banned me for no reason. ily man http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 20:35, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Tha sux! Were you an admin there?-- 20:35, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 20:35, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::Hell, no he was h8r and hated... Bwa HaHa! I knew that would happen eventually. Wait you got Admined? If only I'd get admined at Pikipedia. That sucks even more! You should report him to the wiki or wherever. Did you get banned for no reason by him/her?-- 20:39, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Like I said they hated Blue... aug gtg... ::Yeah. I wasn't an admin but I did have rollback. Those newfags continued harassing me until finally I was banned. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 20:45, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::I see... hi http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 23:07, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Noo! Lost race for admin! ::wtf y/ http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 05:12, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :::Even though I was there for two years and had Admining experience on 3 (Or more, my memory is horrid) wikis, Snake shows up to f***ing months before the election, and just because I do a lot of Speculator n000bashing all the week oldies and such side with Snake, even the Admin Green sides with him because "Snake is nicer"... And then everyone who would vote for me (Ie. Mewfan, Flamethrow) Dissapears and I'm left screwed with an election ending when Prez decides to end it... Gawd, I hate (Most) n00bs... ::::YES! It's tied, kinda, well it's confucing... Prez, is going to probably decide the admin since those people were basically the only ones left on that wiki.-- 00:43, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Looks like Peanut's deciding *Goes Pale* Vandalising Pikmin Speculation Wiki prabaly just lost me the race... DAMMIT!!! ; _ ; wat http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 02:29, 1 August 2009 (UTC) This guy deleted the whole main page and replaced with NO MORE SPECUMALATION and he got Peanut pissed.-- 02:36, 1 August 2009 (UTC) HEY YOU WON!-- :Yeh I ripped down the Pikmin SPeculation Wiki Main Page and replaced it with what Games said, lol. And I'm quite amazed I managed to win! And moar amazed Peanut voted for me... I DIN'T BRIBE HIM OR ANYTHING! Oh, and thanks for the vote BNK ::lol http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 23:57, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::I'm admin! Lolololololol (Laugh out Loud out Laugh out Loud out Laugh out Loud out Laugh) Hey Crystal lucario im new around here and wanted to ask if i can make page about kirby game easter eggs. sorry I forgot to tell you im kirby gamer :1) Never Ask, just do 2) Don't write pronouns on an article, and 3) Fill your page up, and we'll keep it. Don't we already have one? Yo, I requested so support me!:D P.S. I won't be here until Thursday.-- :Mkay ::k http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 22:57, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :::This is a triumph, ? Either you're the supreme wikia god, or you know who everyone on wikia is. I approve this message. Period. --ToxicMetaKnight5 19:24, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :...? Huh? ... Blue Ninjakoopa is an asshole. He called me a "fucking idiot"!-- :He may be, but he's my friend so back off. ::Absolutely not. Shut up.-- 14:54, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::You can't take away my powers for no reason! There is a reason... ...I was taking away your powers. You were defending a troll.-- 14:55, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :So? I defend my friends and you can't punish me for that! ::He was harrasing me. I'm sick of it.-- 14:57, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::So I'' lose my powers? I wasn't abusing them! ::::You weren't abusing them. But I did that because... A troll was bothering me, and you were its defender...-- 15:04, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::::So trolls troll me all the time I don't steal powers from someone who defends them! ::::::Can you... make that a bit more understandable?-- 15:08, 5 August 2009 (UTC) What's going on? UltimateKirbyfan 15:10, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :KirbyFan took away my admin powers for no reason! I said, Trolls troll me. I don't take Admin's powers away for defending them. ::Not for no reason. He was defending a troll, that's why! By the way Crystal lucario, i'll give you back your powers if you stop telling everyone on Earth that I demoted you for no reason!-- 15:15, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::Thank You! ::::But first, you must make your end of the deal.-- 15:18, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Ok ::::::You have regained yer adminship. Happy now?-- 15:24, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yes. I do apologize My absence has led to terrible results, obviously. I'm sorry your powers were taken away by KirbyFan, but I have talked to him about it, and am fully prepared to report his behavior to wikia staff. The only thing keeping him here at this moment is his name, and he shows that he wants to contribute properly. I'm apologizing because as of now, the community is becoming corrupt with personal attacks, flames, etc. and it needs to stop. You are innocent, but do not get used to this sort of behavior. KirbyFan may seem invincible but there are admins far stronger. Also, thanks for having my back. Ily. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 'Blue Ninjakoopa' http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 15:51, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Ily too dood. ::Lol. You got facebook or myspace? http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 'Blue Ninjakoopa''' http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 15:56, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::No, been thinkin' about it tho...